In the case of tables and office workplaces known in the prior art the user is as a rule limited to a workplace with one table, which results in a predominantly sitting activity. Known tables and workplace systems are currently designed as individual functional units which are independent from each other and which the user can arrange in his desired arrangement. Conventional offices are therefore organized in such a manner that all working means such as telephone, keyboard, mouse, monitor and working means are located to the extent possible in reach. Such workplace systems frequently also have a rolling container in which additional working means are in the reach of the user. There are even Refa time studies which detect the times up to a tenth of a second about how a time-saving managing of work means and peripheral devices including printers and the removal of printed products can be realized.
The thought at the base of this concept that each tenth of a second of time saved in a rapid access to documents and working means increases the performance and the efficiency is correct for machines but not for the humans who should work at such workplaces.
What is decisive for humans are physiological and physical factors and properties about their performance and efficiency.
The increase of health-related injuries that are due to the “non-human-specific concerns” in conventional offices is reflected in the increasing patterns of diseases of humans who perform office work. More and more people are suffering from so-called civilization diseases produced by constant and hour-long rigid sitting in an office.
So-called actively dynamic seats have already been developed in the area of office chairs in order to make an active and “movable” sitting possible for the chair user. For example, a chair or a rocking chair is known from DE 44 00 395 A1 in which the sitting surface can incline in all directions by a guided articulation and an elastic return adjustment device. Another movable chair of the cited type is known from European patent EP 0 808 116 B1 as a rocking stool comprising a return adjustment device on a foot part. This return device is constructed from vibration-dampening metal and consists of a tubular upper part, a lower part and an elastic material arranged between the upper part and the lower part.
However, there is still the possibility here that the user or, for example, the office employee does not leave his chair very often and therefore still has a primarily sitting activity.
In past decades office workplaces were set up according to technical and economical viewpoints, sometimes even according to aesthetic viewpoints. Thoughts for designing the working environment of a human according to the requirements of his genetic nature and his physiological needs are novel and were previously unknown.
A disadvantage in the prior art is the fact that there are no suitable furniture systems for the user with are suitably designed technically so that an arrangement can be realized with them that can be changed but not shifted as desired.
Not every type of movement is basically good for a person and movement is not just movement but rather the quality of the movement is much more important, which is documented by the newest scientific knowledge. “Complex, spontaneous movements” are extremely positive for the human organism whereas predominantly “linear, forced movements” are rather disadvantageous for a person since they are often performed according to a given scheme or pattern and accordingly do not take place intuitively.